It is known to provide multiple users with a shared audio experience, such as a simulation wherein multiple usersh hear the same sounds at substantially the same time. For example, virtual reality systems, video games, training exercises, and other simulations may make use of shared audio experiences.
As is also known, a head-related transfer function (HRTF) is a response that characterizes how an ear receives sound from a point in space. A pair of HRTFs for two ears can be used to synthesize a binaural sound that seems to come from a particular point in space. Commercially available products that are known to use HRTFs include computer software to simulate surround sound playback from loudspeakers.